wwefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
March 4th 2013 Raw results
The March 4th Edition of Raw is a professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Raw brand, which took place on March 4th 2013 at the Freelance Arena in Boston, Massacheuchettes. Sumamry Raw kicked off with the Showoff Dolph Ziggler heading to the ring with his fiancee AJ Lee and bodyguard Big E Langston. Dolph claimed WWE was a big fat waste of his time and that he wanted to transfer to TNA. However The Chairman wouldn't let him off that easy. Vince scheduled a match for him as we speak. Against Randy Orton. After clearing the ring Dolph would answer an RKO from Orton on the ramp before we headed to the fiorst commercial break. After the break the first match of the evening started with United States Champion Antonio Cesaro taking on Justin Gabriel. The match started with Gabriel hitting a few exchanges followed by a straddle pin however Cesaro countered with a bott. Cesaro went the cover however it was not enough to put the Capetown's One away. Cesaro then IRISH WHIPPED him however Gabriel countered with a drop kick. Gabriel went for a pin but only got a count of two. Gabriel the did a reapeat of kicks followed by a chop but Cesaro countered. Cesaro went for a Very European Uppercut but Gabriel countered with a spiral bomb. Gabriel then went for a 450 splash however Cesaro ducked out of the ring causing Gabriel to hurt his leg. Cersaro then capitolized with the NEUTRALIZER. Cesaro then procedeed in glaoting about how no United States man could beat him however his celebration was short lived as The Miz came to make Cesaro eat his words. Tonight Miz got the drop on the US Champion. This time. Atleast. Backstage Dolph Ziggler was leaving the trainers and ran into Matt Striker for an interview. Ziggler said Orton made a mistake RKOing him and as soon as he beats him, his done with WWE. Team Hell No then came out. Daniel Bryan claimed losing to the Prime Time Players on Friday was Kane's fault. This caused some arguing to which Booker T came out and said that to ensure who's fault it was both members of Team Hell No would face a Prime Time Player. Titus O'Neil then came out for his match with Kane. Titus went for a few blows however Kane countered with a clothesline. Kane then went for a pin but Titus kicked out. Kane then threw Titus at the corner but Titus countered with a right hand. Titus then give him a german. Titus went for a fireman's carry but Kae knocked him down. Kane then tossed him out for the ring signalling the cormercial break. After the break Kane had Titus in a submission. Titus the countered with a spinebuster. Titus went for a pin but Kane kicked out. Kane then booted Titus and covered Titus who luckily kicked out. Kane then went for a jumpibng clothesline but Titus tossed him over the turnbuckle. Titus then gave him another spienbuster however Kane kicked out. Titus tried to capitolize but Kane tossed him into the turnbuckle followed by a Chokeslam for the victory. We then see Alberto Del Rio backstage after a car accident when he came to the arena. Booker came to make sure he was ready for his match with Drew McIntyre and Del Rio confirmed. CM Punk then came out to the ring. Punk said he didn't need to be WWE Champion to be the Best In the World. Punk then claimed sooner or later he would ounce agian be The Man at the Top of WWE. Punk then claimed that people like Vince Macmahon wouldn't understand. Vince then came out insulted by Punk's words. Punk then claimed it is Vince's fault the Rock beat him. Vince then claimed that Punk is the one who got pinned. It was not Vince's fault, the referees fault or Rock's fault. It was simply Punks. As Vince left Punk spiked the Chairman of WWE witha kick to the head followed bya GTS. Following that Daniel Bryan came out to face Darren Young. Bryan gave Young a few knees followed bya dropkic. Bryan covered him but only got a count of two. Bryan then gave Young some roundhouse kicks followed by a drop kick. Bryan then threw Young at the corner and went for a dropkcik but Young countwer with a spinning side slam. Young covers him but only gets a count of one. Bryan then tackles Young witha an elbow but is knocked down. Young goes for a pin but it turned into a No lOCK. However Young then lifting him onto the turnbuckle. However Bryan gave him some kicks. Kane then came out wearinga remodelled verison of Daniel Bryan's shirt saying "Down with Daniel" . Distracted Brayn was pulled onto the turnbuckle and then gutbustered for the three count. After the break Alberto Del Rio and Drew McIntyre took place. McIntyre first went for the injured arm but soon turnded to the leg. McIntyre then went back to the arm. As McIntyre went outside to gloat he attempted to rush back into the ring however he was stopped by Del Rio with some knees. Del Rio attempted the cross armbreaker however McIntyre countered with a neckbreaker. McIntyre went for a pin but only got a count of two. McIntyre then threw Del Rio at the turnbuckle and went for a clothesline but Del Rio countered with an enzuigiri. Del Rio then stomped on McIntyre's arm and then prepared for another armbreaker however McIntyre countered witha FutureShock DDT. McIntyre went for a pin but only got a count of two. McIntyre went for a boot but got enzuigired. Del Rio then hit a cross armbreaker for the victory. However his celberation was short lived as Jack Swagger atacked him from behind and hit him with a gutwrench powerbomb signalling the final commercial break. Dolph Ziggler then made his way to the ring to face Randy Orton. The match started with some fast kicks by Ziggler but Orton caught him. Orton went for his sgnature clothesine sequence but got hit witha dropkick. Dolph tried to cover him but onlyy got two. Dolph performed the elbow followed bya neckbreaker turned into a ddt by Orton. Orton then hit the sequence followed by the DDT. Orton got distrated by Lanston and AJ. Dolph then legdroped him but only got two. Randy then gave Dolph the backbreaker. Randy then got slapped by AJ followed by a zigzag from Dolph to secure the vicotry. AJ then hit a Shining Wizard on Orton followed by a Big Ending from Langston. Results NUMBERS IN PARENTHESES INDICATE THE LENGTH OF THE MATCH. c) REFERS TOP THE CHAMPION)S HEADING INTO THE MATCH *Antonio Cesaro defeated Justin Gabriel (1:20) *Kane defeated Titus O'Neil(1:50) *Dark match: Chris Jericho defeated Damien Sandow *Darren Youn defeated Daniel Bryan(3:50) *Alberto Del Rio(w/ Ricardio Rodrigues) defeated Drew McIntyre(with Jinder Mahal)(6:23) *Dolph Ziggler(w/AJ Lee and Big E Langston) defeated Randy Orton(10:30) Other on screen talent Commentaors Referees *Jerry Lawler Bob Arman *Michael Cole David Reigns Scott Armstrong Sam Konnor Ted Jarvis Nate Williams Interviewers *Matt Striker Ring Announcer *Justin Roberts Image Gallery Antonio Cesaro vs Ju imagesCAUKG8LE.jpg imagesCANWD3IN.jpg imagesCAWW6VKC.jpg imagesCAPH0OQ6.jpg stin Gabriel Team Hell No imagesCA5W64GH.jpg bryan.jpg Kane vs Titus O'Neil CM Punk and Mr Macmahon imagesCASZZ7A9.jpg imagesCA6FE0TV.jpg Darren Young vs Daniel Bryan imagesCA592Q97.jpg Alberto Del Rio vs Drew McIntyre imagesCAH3NUHE.jpg imagesCASGJWLJ.jpg Dolph Ziggler vs Randy Orton leg drop.jpg elboe.jpg backbreaker.jpg dz.jpg r.jpg